


Cryptid (Reylo X-Files Collection)

by LexiRayne2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Death, Bigfoot - Freeform, Cryptozoology, F/M, Family Issues, Family Loss, Intercrural Sex, Major Character Injury, Monster Fucking freeform, No Pregnancy, Pining, Psychological Drama, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, kiss-feeding, x-files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings.  Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo.  As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines, House Dadam Miscellaneous, House Dadam's Fic Collection





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @AliReads2Much, @FlavorofKylo, @jadedwarrior5, @JenningsMila1, and @LadyofReylo for the inspiration, alpha/beta support, and allowing me to add another fic to the Reylo X-Files Collection! Shout out to @everren327 a.k.a. Everren for being a dauntless editor in the face of my procrastination and writing my summary for me, you are truly a godsend. Credit goes to @BowieBambi a.k.a. toujourspunk for helping me bring together a cohesive narrative and encouraging me to embrace present tense.
> 
> This fanfiction is not adapted from any particular episode of the X-Files. Characters and situations may closely or loosely resemble the episodes and themes of the X-Files. All mentions of cryptids are inspired by the author’s imagination—this is not a credible source for information, it is a work of fiction. If any tags are missing, please comment so I can add them as soon as possible. Happy reading!

Cryptid (Reylo X-Files Collection)

by Lexi Rayne

**Part I**

“Why the hell would I want to spend Christmas in the middle of fucking nowhere searching for Bigfoot?”

The corner of Finn’s mouth pulls up in mirth, “Do you have anything else better to do?”

“You know I don’t,” Rey pouts.

Poe interjects, “The cabin is great! Right in the middle of the mountains with lots of fresh air, you won’t regret it.”

Rose doesn’t even look up from her computer screen when she huffs saying, “She’d probably rather spend her time off with Solo, anyway.”

Rey frowns; she hasn’t seen Ben since his impromptu suspension. A well-justified suspension, she amends to herself. “He’s probably still dealing with his dad’s death, with his family or something.”

It’s Poe’s turn to scoff. “Doubtful. Ben hasn’t even spoken to his mom since Han’s heart attack.” Rey straightens in her chair, attention piqued, and leans toward Poe asking nonverbally for more information about her absent partner. “He’s not close to his family is all I’m saying. Kind of a… tumultuous… history with them.”

Rey’s brow furrows, she’s never really heard Ben talk about his family. Hell, she had assumed he was like her—an orphan. It had been a revelation when Poe had admitted to knowing Ben since they were kids. Apparently, they’d grown up together but weren’t very close despite spending a number of summers at a family cabin in the woods. 

Finn chuckles as Rey pulls her chair closer to Poe and gestures for him to continue. Rey’s infatuation with the stoic Agent Solo is the butt of a running joke between the Lone Gunmen. They coined the nickname “Ratlo,” in honor of Rey being a perpetually starving rat gagging for a bite of the big cheese: Solo himself. 

Fuck, what she wouldn’t give to climb him like a tree...

They just don’t understand the passion she sees in him. It manifests in mercurial mood swings, but he’s never hurt anyone. Well… he hadn’t, that is, until a few days ago when he’d beaten the shit out of a suspect, leading to his suspension. 

She’s usually the hothead, but in this case she’d had to bodily pull Ben off the suspect. She remembers cradling his head in her hands and attempting to calm him. Him leaning down and into her touch, eyes squeezed shut, shuddering with barely contained rage. The feel of his large hands cupping her elbows, his fingers spanning most of her upper arms and so warm. When he’d opened his eyes, she’d seen something there—something flash behind the windows to his soul. He’d been wild and when his gaze had met hers… 

She isn’t sure how to describe it, but something had passed between them. Thinking back on it, she should have been more worried. He’d never lost control like that before and he’d seemed almost scared when he’d realized exactly what he’d done. 

Poe interrupts her thoughts, “It’s kinda a long story, and I know Ben would kill me if he knew I told you, but his uncle was or _is_ a religious fanatic. I mean, I wouldn’t have been shocked if he’d started a cult or something. Anyway, he thought Ben was possessed or whatever. He tried to, like, _cleanse_ him. _Exorcise_ him.”

Now everyone’s attention is singularly focused on Poe and the air in the room seems to thin as he continues. “I really don’t know all the details. We were pretty young. And after the whole _cleansing_ nonsense, well… Leia is a good mom but she’s busy, you know? And Han, shit, Han is—I mean, he _was_ always pretty distant with Ben. He jus-just didn’t know how to handle it, I guess? Maybe neither of them knew what to do, ‘cause after that Ben was weird. Hell, maybe before that, too; I dunno.”

Rey exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “What do you mean, _weird_?”

Rose and Finn shift closer to form a circle, intrigued by this new information. 

Poe’s lips purse contemplatively when he observes, “He was just always shifting between hot and cold, I guess. Like, he could be quiet and nice, then angry… tantrum angry. Throwing things, breaking shit. When he’d calm down, he always said he didn’t mean to, that he couldn’t control it. It was like he was two different people sometimes.”

“But he’s not like that now. I know I always say he’s a robot, but he really acts like one,” Rose asserts. Rey begs to differ but doesn’t voice a rebuttal. They already have enough ammunition to satirize her relationship with Ben indefinitely.

Finn agrees, “Yeah, I’ve never seen him like that.” Rey knows Ben’s moods can be somewhat unpredictable. Rose and Finn must be mistaken. Or Ben plays his cards too close to his chest. Or he trusts her enough to be himself around her, or more like himself.

Poe shrugs and leans back, lacing his hands behind his head, “Lucky you! People change, grow up.”

“It could be disassociation,” Finns adds helpfully. 

Rey isn’t sure what she thinks of that. Could Ben be dealing with a mental break? Or has he been dealing with a mental break this whole time and she’s just never known? No way, they work for goddamn FBI. How the fuck wouldn’t he be discharged from duty if he was mentally unfit? Not only that, but Rey is sure she would have noticed.

Rose nods, “Trauma changes people.” She pauses, not making eye contact with anyone around her. “After losing Paige, I went to a dark place. I don’t think I ever really came back, not all of me. There’s still a part of me there.” Finn reaches for her hand, but she brushes him off. Rose lifts her head to stare directly at Rey when she says, “You know what I’m talking about. You lost your sister, too; but in a different way. And not just your sister.”

Rey wets her dry lips, but she just nods her head, unable to speak. She doesn’t feel like talking about her family; it always becomes a quagmire of speculation and invasive inquiry. Instead, she tries to deflect a little.

“I’m channeling it into finding out what happened. I know a lot of people, especially inside the FBI, think I’m a space cadet. They underestimate me. I’m not sure anyone takes me seriously. Not even sure Solo does most of the time.” 

Finn looks pained by her admission, “We’ve all been there, lost someone or someones, and I can’t speak for Ben… but I take you seriously.” 

Finn had always taken her seriously, from the very first time they’d met in the children’s home when Rey was only eight years old. He’d never known his family, but he’d empathized with how she felt having recently lost her sister and, shortly afterward, experiencing the untimely death of both her parents. Their bond is undeniable and unbreakable. He’d always been there for her, always would be, but now she worries if she has set him on his own path to derision. She doesn’t have many people in her life by the nature of her job, by the nature of what she went through and who she is; but she would never do anything to bring harm to the ones she loves.

“We all do,” Poe provides, breaking her internal musing.

Rose is silent but nods solemnly in assent.

Poe claps his hands together and rubs them gleefully, “So, we’re on for the hunt?”

Rose rolls her eyes and returns to her computer while Finn, the consummate conservationist, reprimands Poe for associating their investigation with the evils of killing defenseless creatures and harming an ecosystem. 

Rey interrupts Finn’s lecture, “I don’t know. Maybe I should stay here in case Solo needs something...”

“Rey,” Finn hesitates, “if you want him to take you seriously then why don’t you just tell him how you feel? Without teasing him.”

Before Rey can answer, Rose asks, “Where is he anyway?”

Rey frowns, “I’m not sure. He hasn’t contacted me.”

“I swear, since he met you, Ben’s been reverting back to his emo teenage self,” Poe announces blithely. “Just cycling between a good boy and temperamental monster.”

The comment stings. Rey didn’t think she was a part of Ben’s turmoil. She doesn’t want to hurt him. She lov—she cares about him, more than she should. Most especially because they are partners, they should remain professional. At least, that’s why she assumes Ben has always turned down her sexual advances. He’s so wary, almost fearful of the proposition that they could be more. Was she pushing him into something he didn’t want? She sees the way he looks at her. Sometimes it’s like he wants to devour her, the heat and weight of his penetrating gaze causing wetness to pool between her legs. 

Finn must notice the internal conflict playing across her face. “Hey, I’m sure that’s not true. Poe’s an ass that spews shit, you know that.”

Rey ignores Poe’s loud exclamation of denial, and squeaks out, “But, maybe he’s right. All the times I’ve asked him to come home with me… he just ignores me or avoids it entirely.”

“Rey, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re kind of a clumsy flirt. And don’t you want more than a partners-with-benefits situation?” 

Finn’s right, but does she admit that here in front of the clucking hens that compose the Lone Gunmen? No, she sure as hell doesn’t. 

“Maybe he just wants to protect you, you know, professionally. I’m pretty sure it’s against regulations to date co-workers.”

Rose adds in, “And it wouldn’t be the first time someone coped with their own trauma by pushing others away. I’ll be the first to admit it, I’m an expert on the practice,” she murmurs with a self-deprecating smirk.

Poe suddenly snaps his fingers jumping in his seat, “Kylo! That’s it, Kylo Ren!” Rose pointedly inserts her earbuds as he elaborates, “Ben started calling his alter ego Kylo Ren.”

Finn shakes his head, ignoring Poe’s outburst, and whispers to Rey, “Look, Solo obviously isn’t used to the kind of attention you give him.” From what Poe revealed earlier, Rey could see Finn’s deduction having some merit; that Ben wasn’t accustomed to being noticed and pursued. She lowers her head, hiding her face in embarrassment, but Finn doesn’t let her escape so easily. “Think of this trip like a vacation. Take the time to assess your relationship. Come up with a new plan to approach him. That is, if you’re willing to put up with his issues. Are you, are you willing to?”

“I could see myself falling in love with him, flaws and all.” She says it so quickly, so unbidden that she shocks herself. 

Her wide eyes peer up into Finn’s smiling face as he contends, “You already have, peanut.”

Tears start to well with fondness at the long-time nickname he hardly uses now that they’re older and no longer surviving together in the foster care system. Her first friend, the one who’s always believed her. 

“Okay, I’ll go.”

Day 1 

They all cram into Poe’s panel van with a mountain of audiovisual equipment. A vehicle affectionately nicknamed the Pussy Wagon, he confesses to Rey with a salacious wink. She just rolls her eyes, knowing his antics and used to his perpetual flirting. She doesn’t think he’s genuine, and that thought makes her pause. Maybe Ben hadn’t thought she was serious all the times she’d tried to entice him into a night of passion. Fuck, maybe referring to it as a dalliance, by definition inconsequential and temporary, was misrepresenting the depth of her feelings for him. Maybe she is just as inept and awkward as Finn pointed out. 

Or maybe she’s been the one trying to protect herself, keeping a distance between them; because she can’t lose him. She just can’t.

It’s a long drive. They end up on winding rural highways stretching across miles of uninhabited countryside. The trees grow larger and thicker as they approach their destination. At some point, Rey falls into a fitful sleep. Fleeting dreams of dark fathomless eyes haunt her in a surreal dreamscape that she couldn’t hope to remember the details of. Finally, close to the evening, they pass a sign indicating the limits of a small town with a population barely over 300. Poe pulls into the front of the largest building dotting the empty main road, the General Store.

Rose pulls Rey along to stock up on supplies. She’s excited to add marshmallows to their basket, Poe had promised a fireplace. It’s only five days till Christmas, so Rey covertly pays for some small trinkets to gift the Lone Gunmen as presents on Christmas morning. As the two women approach the exit, Finn and Poe are ensconced in an animated exchange with a couple of locals. Rose gently pushes past Rey with the bags of supplies hoisted on her hips and rolls her eyes at the childlike display of the adults in the group. 

Apparently, in the past few days, there has been a spike in sightings of an unidentifiable creature that resembles Bigfoot.

Rey helps Rose load the van and soon they are on their way to the cabin. As Poe pulls off the paved road, the van bounces merrily through encroaching trees. Damn, they really are far from civilization. Despite the biting cold, especially at such a high elevation, there is little snow and Rey is disappointed that they may not have a white Christmas. Her dismay is soon replaced as the trees thin into a clearing. The cabin is picturesque, like a Norman Rockwell painting come to life. Poe lets out a hoot of excitement and quickly parks near the porch. Rose and Finn can barely contain their own glee as they dash from the van and up the front steps. Rey thinks coming was a very good idea, white Christmas or no. 

Poe’s sifting through his keychain and chattering happily as Rey joins them on the porch. “Yeah, we had some great summers here. It technically belongs to the Solos but Leia always invited me. Lots of mischief to get up to in these woods.” 

He finally finds the key he is looking for and reaches out to let them in, but the door swings open on its own, already unlocked. Everyone pauses at the threshold, cautious. Rey tells them to wait by the vehicle so she can check out the building. Finn frowns when she pulls a gun from her holster. He’s never happy when she hides the fact that she’s carrying, but she is an agent and some habits are good common sense. Holding the gun aloft, she enters the cabin in measured steps. She scans the corners of the living room and checks behind the front door. The residence is eerily silent as she continues her search. 

In the kitchen, there are some leftovers in the fridge and dishes dry in the rack.

When she enters the first bedroom, the air is stale and stagnant. Her nose itches while dust motes dance in the waning evening light streaming through the window. No one’s in here. She moves on to the bathroom. Water stains the shower door and mirror, no way to tell if they were left recently or not. A forgotten toothbrush is perched on the sink, bone dry. Then she moves on to another bedroom with twin beds. No signs of life. The third bedroom, the smallest, is her last stop. It’s the farthest from the front door. She breathes deeply before slowly entering. 

It’s the scent of the room that overwhelms her. She’s cemented to her spot in the doorway, taking in the decadent aromas of pine and musk. It’s heady and has her heart racing.

She shakes her head to clear it and explores the room. The bed is made, the corners tight with military precision, and she can’t be sure if it’s been slept in. A cast iron wood stove sits in the corner near the window. It looks like it’s in excellent condition, well maintained, but there’s no sign of any recent use. It’s too cold not to light a fire. No one in their right mind would stay in this cabin without a fire roaring in the hearth. After surveying the room, she glances at the wardrobe. If someone were staying here, they would have clothes. The wardrobe is practically bare, only a couple of thermal long sleeve shirts and a pair of jeans. The drawers are no less empty, only a blanket, a pair of comfortable sweats, and a battered duffel bag to greet her. 

She’s tempted to sniff the clothes, the unique bouquet is mouth-watering. Her thighs clench. 

Instead, she closes the wardrobe with no small measure of reverence. There’s no telling who the clothes belong to, or how long they’ve been there. She shuts the bedroom door with finality, mentally claiming the room as hers. Holstering her gun, she walks swiftly down the hallway and checks the living room fireplace again. Yep, some wood stacked next to the hearth but no recent fire. Satisfied that the cabin is unoccupied, she leans out the door and gives the all-clear. Rose directs Poe to unload the van while Finn starts building up the kindling. In no time, Poe is in the kitchen cooking dinner while Rose catalogues the equipment. 

Rey coaxes Finn to join her in walking the perimeter, still keenly aware that someone has been staying in the cabin at some point. 

Poe reassures Rey that he’ll call Leia in the next few minutes to check if someone else has been here recently. She’s still unsettled, but not overly worried. On their trek, near the woodshed, Rey and Finn find a rabbit gutted and hanging by its hind legs. Yes, obviously someone had been here, but with the weather conditions inhibiting decomposition it could have been any time between a couple of weeks to a few hours ago. Finn reasserts that Poe will call Leia and they shouldn’t worry for the time being. 

As Finn ascends the steps, Rey hears a rustling in the nearby treeline. She stops and looks back over her shoulder, finding nothing but the quiet of the woods.

More than likely it had been random wildlife, scavenging for scraps of food in the harsh winter. Her cheeks are burning from the cold when she feels the hairs rise on the back of her neck. Eyes narrowing, she searches between the trees. She’s had this feeling before, like something is waiting and watching. Like something is going to happen. Finn shouts at her to come inside and warm up, the food’s ready. Rey scours the trees one last time, seeing nothing. She shakes off the irrational sensation, thinking it must be stress, and climbs the stairs. 

Poe reports that Leia hasn’t been to the cabin but Han’s friend Chewie may have used it recently. It was a favorite hunting cabin for the two best friends. Poe points to a smattering of photo frames lining the mantle. Rey is drawn to the portrait of a gawky teen—ears too big for his head, an aquiline nose, and a shy smile revealing slightly crooked teeth. Fuck, Ben was adorable. She doesn’t realize her hand has been tentatively reaching for the picture until Poe clears his throat and she spins around guiltily.

“So, let’s make an action plan for tomorrow…”

They plan over dinner and decide on calling it an early night. Rose is not enthused by the idea of waking up bright and early tomorrow. Her incessant grumbling provides amusement for the rest of the group as they leave to get ready for bed. Rey is still chuckling as she trods down the corridor to her chosen room clutching some pilfered logs for her wood stove. As she opens the bedroom door, the scent washes over her again and she gulps audibly. Trying to keep herself busy and avoid any thoughts of the alluring aroma permeating the room, she sets about building a small fire for warmth. 

They’d need to gather more wood from the shed tomorrow. 

Her bag is by the wardrobe, so she has no excuse not to unpack. Soon, some of her clothes are hung next to the thermals. She fingers the fabric of the stranger’s shirt. It must be warm, she thinks to herself. Probably warmer than the pajamas she brought. She shivers, running her hands up and down the outside of her arms while weighing the pros and cons of donning clothes that don’t belong to her. Huffing out a breath, she pulls down the thermal aggressively and tosses it toward the bed. 

She’s considering if the sweats will fit her smaller frame when that same niggling feeling from earlier overcomes her. Her door is shut. She peers around the room, the question on the tip of her tongue. _Who’s there?_ No one. For good measure, she ducks under the bed to check but it’s also empty. Kneeling in the room, her eyes dart to the window. The curtains aren’t drawn, but the glass is an inky black, the only light in the room coming from a dim bedside lamp and the wood stove. 

She stares out into the darkness. It’s almost impossible that someone would be there, they’re miles from humanity and in the dead of unforgiving winter. 

She’s alone, all alone. For some reason, the thought makes her more uneasy than the sensation of being watched.

Sighing to herself, she decides it isn’t worth thinking about. She’s exhausted and she knows she’ll have to be up early. Reaching for the hem of her sweater, she slowly pulls it over her head. The room is still too cold. She feels her nipples tighten and curses to herself. She rubs her breasts through the bra considering if the extra layer is worth the discomfort. No, she better not. Arms reach behind her back to unsnap the clasp and pull the straps over her shoulders. The bra has barely fallen away from her chest when she hears a muffled clatter from outside. 

She slings an arm across her chest and rushes to the window. Her breath barely fogging the glass and eyes wildly seeking the source of the sound. 

The darkness is still, almost too still.

She quickly dresses in the thermal; it’s so big she’s practically swimming in it. She opens her door to look down the hallway, she must have been the only one to hear the noise from outside. The rest of the cabin is shrouded in a serene slumber. Fuck, okay, she’s obviously just letting her imagination run away with her. She pads back into her room. It’s only somewhat warmer now. Foregoing the sweats in favor of her own pajama pants, she dives under the covers. Minutes pass as she stares at the ceiling, her thoughts a mess of emotions, but a sadness lingers. 

She can’t fall asleep. Her chest hurts and she rubs the spot over her heart. It feels like a black hole has opened up there, sucking all the warmth from around her.

Rey switches off the bedside lamp and turns on her side to look out the window. She probably should have closed the curtains. She probably should have told Ben how she felt sooner. She probably should be asleep already. Rey raises the blanket to her face, hoping it can help stave off at least some of the chill night air. That same intoxicating scent envelops her again and she sighs in relief. Her eyelids grow heavier with each inhalation. The ache in her chest begins to soothe. 

She’s so content, she doesn’t care when she hears an animal pacing outside the window and scratching at the pane. Rey falls asleep and she dreams of strong, thick arms encircling her. 

Day 2 

They rise before the sun, bleary-eyed but thrilled to explore the wilderness. Rey showers quickly—thank goodness the water heater is working. Piling her dirty clothes in a corner of her room, she folds the thermal and gingerly hides it under her pillow. She still feels slightly embarrassed for having worn someone else’s clothes. She checks outside her window. A plush blanket of snow has fallen overnight and she knows this can only benefit them. Snow is better for footprints, not the cold hard soil of frozen earth. 

Finn knocks at her door, gathering their group. Rose hands Rey a camera for documentation. Poe tries to partner with Rey but she quickly shuts him down, knowing he’d be more fixated on making a move. 

Finn and Poe will cover the North and East of the property. Rey and Rose will take the South and West. They synchronize their watches and agree to meet back at the cabin before noon. They won’t be able to cover much ground, but this is just a cursory search. Based on what they find, they’ll decide the best course of action when they meet up. 

Rey and Rose’s investigation is fruitless. That doesn’t dampen their spirits as they spend the time trading stories and getting to know each other better. 

As they approach the cabin on their return, Poe skips towards them while Finn bounces on the balls of his feet. The men had found footprints. Rose is skeptical when they describe the footprints as “giant.” Poe’s hyperbole does nothing to mollify her doubts. Finn clarifies that the prints had no discernable treads. Rey is intrigued by the find but amends that snow had begun to fall languidly during the search and could obscure the details of any footfalls. Poe isn't even close to being dissuaded and shoves the camera under their noses while ushering them to the cabin. 

As they scurry to the steps, Finn extends his arm halting their progress, “Guys, are you all seeing what I’m seeing?”

Rey lifts her head, immediately spotting what Finn is pointing to, “Woah, did you guys get us more wood?”

There’s an impressive stack of sizable logs built into a pyramid beside the front door. Most of the logs are thicker than her arm, some wider than her thigh, fewer still dwarf her waist. Poe utters a “holy shit,” seconded by Rose’s whispered, “fuck me sideways.” They’d only been gone a few hours. Rey notes that the pile towers over the top of Rose’s head as they make their way to the door. 

Poe sputters, “Maybe Leia sent someone…”

Finn nods absently, his eyes wide in wonder, but grateful all the same for the serendipitous surplus. They’d have enough wood to last them well past the holidays. 

“Who left the door unlocked?” Rose's question rends the air like a slap to the face.

Finn glares at Poe, “C’mon, man.”

“It wasn’t me,” Poe exclaims holding his hands up placatingly, “you saw me lock the door!”

Finn’s brow furrows, “Maybe the lock’s broken, then?”

“We need to see if anything’s been taken,” Rey offers and leads the way inside. 

Everything looks untouched on the surface. They separate, going to inspect their respective rooms and belongings. 

Rey tiptoes into her bedroom. She’s careful as she catalogues what she brought with her. Nothing appears to be missing but there’s something off about the room, something odd. She’s examining the whole room when her eyes land on one corner. Her dirty clothes had been discarded haphazardly this morning but now the jumble of cloth looks tampered with, more spread out. She sits on her heels and investigates further. One of the cups of her bra is torn, that’s new. Continuing to look through the mass, she gasps when she notices what’s missing. 

Her panties. She frantically searches through the fabric to locate them. They’re not in the pile. Her panties are gone.

Poe knocks on the doorframe to get her attention. She hurriedly scoops the clothes back into a messy pile and stands. He asks her if anything is missing. Does she tell him? What would he think? He would tell Rose and Finn and she feels the preemptive heat of embarrassment blooming in her cheeks. She ducks her head to hide her rising blush and emits a definitive “no” before pushing Poe into the hall and slamming the door shut to block his view. 

Rose is lighting the kindling in the hearth while Finn pulls a log from the new stack outside on the porch. With a coquettish wink, Poe bumps her hip with his on the way to the kitchen to start making lunch. 

“Hey, Rey, mind giving me a hand? These are heavy,” Finn grunts from outside.

“Sure thing!” 

He hefts a weighty log into her outstretched arms and is reaching for another smaller one when he pauses. 

“What’s this?”

He tugs something from the pile and extends his hand. Sitting squarely in the palm of his hand is a thick tuft of dark strands. 

She may have worked the X-Files for some years, but Rey’s no expert in cryptozoology or even plain jane zoology for that matter. The strands are long and snarled. A tangled knot more than likely caught between the logs when whoever or whatever it was stacked the logs. Shit, what the hell is going on? Is this a creature or a person? Her head spins, the possibilities multiplying exponentially. 

Finn sees the shock clear as day on her face. He nudges her to take the wood to Rose while he goes to deposit the fur or hair in an evidence bag. Finn and Rey work quickly to distribute the wood throughout the cabin, eager to discuss their discovery with the others.

“I don’t know why you’re so excited. It could just be human hair,” Rose groans in defeat. “This isn’t proof of anything till we process it in a lab.”

Poe is shaking his head in the negative. “No way, this is something big! I mean, who doesn’t brush their hair?”

Rose rolls her eyes, mumbling, “Not the point.”

Rey opens her mouth to interject but Finn beats her to it. “Look, it could be either and if it _is_ animal fur then we might have a follicle for DNA analysis. If this is a creature that hasn’t been discovered yet then this could unlock—”

“Woah, wait a second!” Rey is getting frustrated. “Poe, did you hear back from Leia?”

Poe shrugs, “Since the snow started, cell reception has been shit. She texted though. Doesn't know anything about the wood.” He looks smug leaning back in his chair. He must think this proves him right.

Rey contemplates his answer as Rose keeps arguing, “You can’t make any assumptions! Maybe it’s just some crazy mountain man trying to stake a claim.”

“I mean, the behavior itself is more human-like rather than animal,” Finn says, nodding sagely. “That being said, there are plenty of animals that have comparable intelligence to humans. Maybe Bigfoot is of higher intelligence and wants to seek shelter for the winter. Or, it could even be a social creature like most apes.”

“The locals said sightings have increased lately, right?” Rey queries.

Both Finn and Poe confirm the fact. Rey doesn’t want to discount anyone’s theory at this point. Hell, that would be pretty hypocritical of her. It’s usually her presenting outlandish theories and tossing them at the wall to see what sticks. It seems the majority of the Lone Gunmen were beating her to the punch. She admits to herself that each of them are raising valid points in favor of and against the existence of Bigfoot. And the implications of the cryptid as a higher functioning lifeform… 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Poe states, “we get up tomorrow and we’ll continue to search in the North. Finn, you stay here with Rose and help her install some cameras.” Rose opens her mouth to object but Poe raises a hand to stop her. “Whether it’s a super-smart social creature or a crazy mountain man, we need surveillance and we should use the buddy system.”

They all reluctantly agree and soon disperse to their rooms. When Rey gets to her room, she lights the wood stove and stuffs it to capacity with the ample logs. She retreats to the bathroom to change, thinking of last night’s odd occurrences. When she returns, she sighs in relief as the room is heating much more rapidly than yesterday. If she had a bit of trouble finding sleep last night, tonight she is practically vibrating. She paces the length of her room to burn off her excess energy, intermittently glancing at the snow falling outside her window. The flakes are drifting lightly and accumulating on the sill. 

She wonders if her wish for a white Christmas will come true. She wonders where Ben is right now. What's he doing, is he okay? What would it have been like if he’d joined them? 

She doesn’t realize she’s standing directly in front of the window pane staring wistfully into the distance until it fogs enough to obscure her view. She’s about to step back when her vision refocuses and she sees it. There on the glass, outlined in condensation and just beneath the height of her chin, is a handprint. An intimidatingly massive handprint. Her eyebrows draw together. No one has been in her room, except— 

Her hand trembles as she raises it to the print on the glass. Rey holds her breath as she presses her palm forward, marveling at how small her hand appears within the outline of the much larger print. She exhales, relishing the bite of the cold seeping through the barrier. 

With a clarity of mind she didn’t think was possible in this moment, she really wishes Ben were here. Instead, she whispers goodnight into the ether, hoping her message finds him wherever he is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My Contacts**   
>  [Email ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)
> 
> **My Other Fics**
> 
> [Anti-Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727042/chapters/73112892) [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?
> 
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?
> 
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?
> 
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.
> 
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Day 3

The day starts the same as the one before it, but this time it’s Rey and Poe walking beside each other and working their way north. The snow continues to drift steadily as the wind picks up. Rey shudders and decides to wrap her scarf more securely around her neck while keeping her hands as deeply buried in her pockets as physics allows. The sun can’t come out soon enough. Poe must sense her somber mood because he does his best to carry a one-sided conversation. Rey is grateful for the diversion. At least she doesn’t have to think about how cold it is or the situation with Ben.

They’re ascending an incline through a narrow opening in a thicket when Rey’s skin prickles. 

Fuck, it’s the same inkling she’s felt on and off for the past two days. What could it mean? Her eyes scan the abundant evergreens sprinkled liberally with delicate flakes. She can’t see anything, but…  _ there _ . There’s something right  _ there  _ further ahead. She can sense it the same way one can tell when their skin draws too near a fire. Craning her neck, her steps slow. That telltale warmth, the intense sensation of wandering willingly into burning flames, is spreading the closer she gets. The crack of a broken twig has her zeroing in on one spot in particular. 

It’s just there through the trees. She knows it with the same certainty she knows the sun will rise.

“Well, what the hell are you doing back there?”

Poe’s shouting breaks Rey from her trance. She shakes her head to clear it and looks up at him. He’s more than a few yards ahead, when had that happened? She mutters a weak apology and shuffles to his side. What the hell is going on with her? As she approaches Poe, the cold starts to progressively set in with a vengeance as a strange headache develops behind her eyes. Almost like something is telling her to keep her distance from this man, maybe even to stay and venture further into that unknown void. 

She’s losing her goddamn mind, that’s it. She gulps, not liking the uncanny circumstances and suddenly wishing she had stayed behind with Rose. 

“Everything alright?”

Rey keeps her eyes to the ground, but her ears are still trained on the wood where she’d heard the sound. “Yeah, yeah, just a headache. Just keep talking to me. Keep me distracted.”

“Probably the cold, I know plenty of ways we can keep ourselves warm…”

Rey smiles tightly at his suave seduction, but the words are lost to her as they continue on. Usually, Poe makes for great company, but today he is laying on the pick-up lines so thick Rey isn’t sure she’ll be able to navigate around the metaphorical elephant in the room. He nudges her shoulder with his and throws a saucy wink. She looks away, an irrational discomfort weighing heavily in her gut with no discernable source. Poe, the epitome of a ladies’ man, is harmless and he’s probably only goading her into letting loose and having some fun. 

Then why does she feel guilty? And she still can’t shake the idea that they are being watched. 

“...this is interesting,” Poe finishes a statement Rey couldn’t even feign having heard.

“What?”

She may have sounded unintelligent but Poe shoots her a cocky grin to alleviate her anxiety. Instead, he repeats what he must have said before and points to a weathered carving in an ancient boulder propped against the base of a towering tree. He calls it Ben’s handiwork.

They reach the stone and Rey can’t help but to remove a glove and trace the deep gouges with her fingertips. “What does it mean?”

Poes shakes his head, “Dunno, but he used to just spend hours out here alone sometimes. Damnedest thing, he’d leave these little markers even before that time we got lost.”

“You got lost in the woods?” Rey’s eyes are wide with concern and searching Poe’s countenance for answers.

He clicks his tongue dismissively and shrugs, saying, “It wasn’t that big a deal. We obviously made it out alive.” Rey stands, lifting her chin and propping her hands on her hips. Humoring her, Poe picks up where he left off. “Seriously, Rey, it was more like a mini-adventure. It was summer and Leia sent me out to ‘make friends’ with Ben.” 

Rey is perturbed by Poe’s use of air quotes around ‘make friends’ and scowls balefully. It’s not that Poe doesn’t care, she knows he cares, but his lazy demeanor can get on her nerves. It may be a facade but his acting is a little too good sometimes. 

“What exactly happened?”

Poe sets off again and Rey is hot on his heels. She’s so enthralled in hearing more of the story she can barely tug her glove back on correctly. Poe is more than happy to be the sole focus of her attention when he narrates, “It was a beautiful summer’s day. We’d been staying here about a week. Caught a trout this big,” Poe exclaims while splaying his arms wide. Of course it was a proverbial fish story, and also the perfect excuse for him to sling his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer into his body. She chuckles at his ingenuity as he continues, “We’d just finished lunch when Leia sent me to go get Ben—”

“Wait, he wasn’t there for lunch?” Rey is flabbergasted by the idea. Did they really not take Ben’s feelings into account? Was he so alienated from his own family? That gaping black hole in her chest wrenches wide, taking with it all of her remaining body heat. She’s acutely aware that Poe’s arm around her is the only thing holding her together at the moment, keeping the blood from freezing in her veins.

With his remaining free hand, Poe waves off the question and proceeds to gesticulate wildly as he says, “He was fine. Always been a loner by nature! Anyway, I knew he usually hung out at the creek. But, you see, I’m smarter than I look. I saw he’d broken a bunch of branches going in the opposite direction, so I knew to follow.” He pauses to let out a booming laugh, “I still have no clue where I ended up, but Ben found me! No idea what he’d been up to, but he was a mess. Leia sure tore into him when we made it back.” 

Poe must not notice Rey’s upset expression, her face twisting with indignance, as he proceeds, “Yeah, it was the rest of the day till we got back to the cabin. The only reason we got lost in the first place was ‘cause he wouldn’t talk to me. Just kept grunting like an ass and throwing fists in my direction if I got too close. But I didn’t leave him, didn’t want him to get hurt.” Poe seems proud of this fact. 

Rey would agree that it was kind of him to stay, but that doesn’t stop her irrational irritation from rising higher. She’s not mad at Poe or Ben’s family, but she is pissed about the way Ben must have felt. She knows viscerally what it’s like to be overlooked.

“Finally, he got off his high horse. Calmed down enough to start actually talking to me. You wouldn’t believe how we found our way back!” Poe nudges her again, emphasizing this point in the story. “He said he could  _ smell _ where home was. Can you  _ believe _ that?” Poe chortles heartily.

Rey’s nose crinkles with confusion. “What does that even mean?”

“He just said he could follow the scent trail or whatever. He was putting me on. You know how he can be so dry that you can’t help but think he’s serious. He’d be pretty funny if he worked on his timing and delivery.”

Rey glances sideways at Poe. He’s happily living in the moment. The sun is finally high enough that the rays stretch to highlight his wide grin, so straight and absolutely gleaming. She thinks she could have been attracted to Poe in another life. He’s charismatic, intelligent, humorous; but he’s not the person she wants. No, Poe is a lovely friend and an endearing heartbreaker, but she prefers someone with a crooked smile and guileless authenticity that leaves her feeling whole. 

Rey sighs deeply. What the fuck is she going to do? 

She must have said her last thought aloud because Poe squeezes her lightly and tells her everything will work out.

“Hey, it’s pretty quiet and we haven’t seen anything. ‘Not a creature stirring’ and all that shit. What do you say we split up?” Poe asks with some trepidation. 

Fuck, was he trying to give her space? Did he think she was acting out-of-character? Well, she better get over it quick. She smiles at him reassuringly while unwinding his arm from around her.

“Sounds like the perfect plan, General Dameron. We can circle the grove and meet on the other end?”

He nods approvingly and waves as he disappears behind the dense foliage. Rey shakes her head and giggles to herself as she treks in the other direction. It feels good to know she has a circle of friends. They may not always understand each other, but that doesn’t stop them from looking out for one another. 

The air is clean and crisp, snow crunching beneath her boots, the sun gently caressing her face as she brushes her hand over the needles of a nearby pine. 

The resounding snap of a twig, closer than before, has her head whipping up in the direction of the copious trees to her left. The thicket between them blocks her view of Poe but he’s a quick walker, so she decides to increase her pace. The swoosh of her winter coat doesn’t block out the sound of the branches rustling alongside her progress. Shit, she needs to get to Poe. She isn’t sure how she knows this, but she does, and a staggering anxiety has adrenaline racing in her blood causing her hands to go numb and a cold sweat to break out at her temples.

A muffled scream echoes in the atmosphere, and she implicitly knows that it’s Poe. Can she make it to him in time? Is she able to cut through the murky thicket? The muted crash of a felling tree decides for her. She dashes recklessly into the treeline. She’s blinded, the meager sunlight unable to penetrate the darkness of the tree cover. Her hands push, eyes closed to protect from the gnarled boughs, feeling her way through to the source of the cacophony. Needles and offshoots pull at her clothes and slow her progress, but she’s determined to get to him.

Bursting through the other side with a momentum that has her tumbling ass over teakettle, she’s suddenly face down in the snow. The immediate silence is deafening. Lungs burning, her gasping breaths cause her to choke on frozen water. In her daze, she swears she feels a form moving over her. Maybe it’s Poe, maybe he’s pulling a prank? Something snuffles at her hair, too loud to be her imagination. No, no way is it Poe. Her muscles tense, steeling herself for what’s to come. 

Whatever it is, it works fast to inspect her body from head to toe.

She waits, holding her breath and as still as death. Wild animals only attack threats, right? Isn’t that what Finn had told her? An involuntary full body shiver has the creature emitting a low whine and swiftly drawing away to abscond into the wintery wilderness. She still doesn’t move, taking the time to listen and ensure that whatever the thing was has actually left. Seconds pass—or maybe minutes, she doesn’t know—before she’s leaping onto her feet and surveying the scene. 

The surrounding area is disturbed by a scuffle, the detritus of fallen pine needles and branches littering unnaturally harsh snowdrifts.

There’s a body, slumped and lifeless against the trunk of a recently fallen evergreen. 

“Poe!”

She sprints to his side, falling to her knees. She checks his pulse and is relieved that it’s as steady as the puffs of visible breath leaving his lips in the chill air. Sighing in relief, she cups his face and calls his name repeatedly. Rey swipes the hair from his forehead and sees a gash marring the smooth flesh over his brow. Her gloved fingers pull away tinged with blood. Head wounds can be deceptive, they always bleed heavily. He has to come to, he has to. 

With difficulty, he begins to regain consciousness; an effort that has his lids opening and closing sporadically over the whites of his eyes. 

He mewls helplessly, “R-Rey? Wha-what the  _ hell _ ?”

Hysteria must be setting in because she can’t help but burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter while pulling him into a smothering hug. 

Everything that happens after feels like a whirlwind of disjointed activity. They struggle their way back to the cabin, both sweaty with exertion. Rose gasps in shock at their mangled states, rushing to unload the first aid kit and start checking over their wounds. Poe complains of a throbbing head, probably a concussion, and an ankle that could be sprained or broken but there’s no telling without an x-ray. The damage to Rey is minor in comparison, a plethora of jagged scratches and dark bruises from her battle with the brush.

“What happened?” Finn asks them gently.

After having the wind knocked out of him earlier on top of the arduous journey back to the cabin, Poe has a hard time catching his breath. “Not sure. Coulda been bear. Huge. Came outta nowhere.”

Rey can’t help him elaborate, she technically hadn’t witnessed anything. She tries to relay how whatever it was did encounter her, but left her unharmed. She doesn’t want to get into the details of its thorough scrutiny of her prone body. Instead, she mentions its whining and what seemed to her like a fear-fueled escape. Finn blots gingerly at a cut on her cheek as he encourages her to give more details. 

She relents, telling them she suspects the creature, animal, whatever, has been following them since they got here. That it may have spent the past two nights outside her window.

Rose tries to lighten the mood, “Maybe it likes you, Rey.”

With a ponderous expression, Finn adds on, “It may be territorial. Animals can be possessive, sometimes they can imprint on other creatures. Even people.”

“I was joking,” Rose says through pursed lips.

Finn wants them to leave, but Poe is adamant they stay. He’s had broken bones before, he’s fine. Rey gawks at Poe’s idiocy. 

While the injured Gunman chews a granola bar on the couch, the threesome huddles together around the kitchen table. Poe’s breathing is still labored and Rose is worried that he may have broken ribs. If he doesn’t improve soon, his condition could turn into even more of an emergency. Finn shakes his head with indecision, he trusts Poe’s judgment but he knows Rose is right. Rey offers to take Poe to a doctor in town or a city nearby. Rose insists Rey stays since she has a gun and the cameras are all set up, to just hit ‘record.’

It’s no easy feat loading Poe into the van while Rose adjusts the seat to accommodate her smaller stature. Rey and Finn stand beside each other on the porch having wished them a safe return. Rose will keep them updated, but they all know that the cell service has been practically nonexistent since the snow began falling the day before. Finn’s comforting hand rubs Rey’s back with brotherly affection before he heads inside to start up the surveillance system. 

She stays outside, watching the space where the van has vanished through the trees. Watching and waiting. Unsure of what she’s waiting for.

Her stomach growls loudly, breaking the spell, and forcing her to return inside. The day continues, now much more sedated than the last. 

Day 4

The next morning, Finn receives a text from Rose that they’d had to travel out of town to find a clinic. Outside the window, almost a foot of virginal snow graces the ground. Rey regrets her wish for a white Christmas, she just hopes Poe and Rose make it back safely. Rey feels restless and trapped inside the cabin. Finn, sensing her disquiet, offers to go on a walk with her around the perimeter outside the cabin. She readily accepts and dons her trusty winter coat, boots, gloves, and scarf. They hadn’t even made it two steps out of the door when Finn gasps.

An elk carcass lies at the bottom of the porch steps.

The animal’s neck is broken, but it looks almost like it’s sleeping peacefully in a beautifully crafted cradle of fresh snow lined with strategically placed fauna. Almost like an offering. This had to have happened recently, the elk itself is barely blemished with the flakey powder. Finn points out a trail leading from the woods to the beast and back. The dead elk must have been carried by something bipedal. Something extremely strong and intelligent. Was this an apology of sorts?

Finn doesn’t hesitate to review the camera footage inside while Rey braves the elements, circling the mysterious display to uncover any clues. The surroundings are so quiet, like a predator awaits in the vicinity nearby. Was this a pretty trap to trick unsuspecting prey? Rey is almost tempted to draw her gun but thinks better of it. Man or monster, she’d rather it stay on the defensive rather than go on the offensive. 

Besides, the presentation is so meticulous and much too close to the cabin to be considered safe for any creature to risk discovery and capture. 

She eyes a tree situated closer to the shed and a strange thought enters her mind. Whatever this was, it knows her scent. Maybe it even likes her. Maybe it’s trying to reach out to  _ her _ , share something with her. Before she can second guess herself, she tugs the scarf from her throat with alacrity and marches to the arbor. Twining the scarf around an extended branch, she spies movement in the trees beyond. More mindful, she faces that direction and calls out in gratitude before slowly backing away and up the steps to enter the security of the cabin. 

She never turns her back, just in case.

As she closes and locks the door, Finn calls to her noting the saved timestamps for when the elk was left near the stoop. Looking over Finn’s shoulder, Rey watches the stuttering scene unfold. The whole sequence of events occurs so quickly that it hardly seems possible. A large looming entity with an elk draped over the top moves on two legs to deliver the carcass. The shuttering of the clips doesn’t allow for more nuance or detail, but they can clearly see whatever it is creating a stage for the offering to lie on before fading back into the foliage. Both observers can hardly believe their eyes. 

Finn and Rey agree to stay inside until Rose and Poe return. Rey doesn’t tell Finn about her scarf. The hours pass slowly with the snowfall increasing in intensity over time. Fuck, now they probably won’t be able to hear from the rest of their party until the weather breaks. Finn, having spent all day in front of the screen on high alert, must be exhausted. As the afternoon bleeds into the evening, Rey encourages him to go shower and cook a meal. Anything to get him away from the monitor and take a break! They share a good-natured laugh before Finn agrees.

Rey’s alone, her chin propped up in one hand while perched in front of the flickering screen. A wide yawn cracks her jaw when a shadow passes in front of her eyes. A shapeless, dark form sweeps to the tree near the shed. She’s staring transfixed as it stops at the branch. She can hardly see the scarf flapping into the wind due to the shuttering of the frames. That is, until a limb separates from the mass to grab hold of the fabric. 

The next scenes flash by too rapidly for her brain to deduce what’s happening. She’s paralyzed until the shadow passes back out of the frame. 

Coming to her senses, she marks the timestamp and shouts for Finn. He comes careening into the room, sliding to a stop next to her. She lets him take over the controls, only giving him directions about the time of the recording. He studies each frame with targeted attention. Rey sits back, not sure how to process what’s just happened.

“Rey,” his voice is so soft she has to lean in to hear him properly, “I think it’s scent marking you.”

A booming pounding on the door startles them both and causes them to jump from their seats. They share a look of trepidation before tiptoeing to the only entrance and exit of the cabin. Rey grabs her gun, turning off the safety and hiding it behind her back. She motions her head for Finn to stay behind the door while she takes the lead. Her hand trembles reaching for the knob. She takes a deep breath and cracks it open. 

Light from inside illuminates the shade of the porch, making Rey gasp with the revelation standing on the doorstep.

She screams with elation plopping her gun down on a side table before throwing herself into the newcomer with abandon. Her arms wrap summarily around the width of his torso with her nose burrowing deeply into his coat. 

He stands stiffly in her hold, but she doesn’t care enough to move. She inhales deeply, her mind calming and heart racing even faster than before. Without his everyday cologne, she still knows this smell—his smell. The aroma is new to him but so familiar as she relishes in the flavor of it on the back of her tongue, stronger than she’s experienced in the past few days. His room, she realizes. She has been staying in his room. He’s here and he’s whole, and tears well up behind her closed eyelids. 

Finn awkwardly clears his throat. “Rey, who’s this?”

Rey pulls back to peer up into her captive’s face. With his range of motion finally free, the man reaches up to remove the hood covering his head and drag off the mask that’s hidden his face so far. Ben Solo stares back at her. The rest of the world melts away when their eyes meet. She’s drowning in the depths of his fathomless eyes, smiling unabashedly and squeezing the breadth of his biceps in her clutching hands. This is all she’s ever wanted.

“Solo, holy shit, what’re you doing out here?” Finn's inquiry bursts the bubble that had encompassed Rey’s entire world only a split second before.

Ben wears a pained expression, his voice cracking when he tries to speak. “W-water…”

“Yeah, man, whatever you need.” Finn rushes to meet his request.

Rey guides him inside with care. He doesn’t look like himself. His hair is longer than usual and matted, a line of stubble peppers his jaw. His clothes look overly worn with tears in the seams. And it’s not just the state of his attire or grooming. It’s his expression, usually so closed off, now looks so open, so vulnerable. 

Rey has him sat comfortably in front of the fire when Finn returns with a glass of water in hand. Ben gulps it down without reservation as Rey works the glove off his free hand and begins unbuttoning his coat.

“Have you been out there this whole time?”

Rey’s glad when Finn asks the question for her. She’s too enamored with helping him disrobe. Ben nods his head as Finn sits next to him and digs for more information. Yes, Ben had been staying at the cabin. Roughing it, he says with a hoarse throat. He hadn’t recognized the van they’d arrived in, so he’d camped out in the woods. He can’t remember how long he’s been out there. He can’t tell them what day it is; it’s like time is fragmented in his mind. Entire pieces missing. 

Everything’s fine now, she reassures him and herself. Finn heats him up a bowl of meaty stew while Rey insists Ben take a shower and change into some clean clothes. She doesn’t shy away from being authoritative with him, especially after she sees how his eyes glaze over in wonder and awe with her every command. It’s empowering, being able to care for him. To show him what it can feel like to be as the center of her universe. That he can rely on her, trust her. 

Night will officially fall in an hour and the snow is coming down even more heavily now. Rey is adamant that Ben should lead her to his campsite to retrieve his belongings. He doesn’t protest but Finn is concerned about them leaving the shelter of the cabin. Ben says it isn’t far, his eyes never leaving Rey’s. That’s all the confirmation she needs. They get ready to depart as Finn spews abundant words of caution about the cryptid that’s still roaming the woods. 

In the back of her mind, Rey knows she should be more wary, but with Ben at her side she only feels dauntless, invulnerable.

“Don’t worry, Finn. We’ll be back soon.”

They set out, Rey not missing a beat in weaving her arm through Ben’s, saying it’s to keep them close together and upright in the rising snow. The wind howls angrily past them, but the heat radiating from Ben fills Rey to capacity. She hadn’t even noticed the black hole in her chest shrinking until they’re walking side by side through the copse of trees. It’s magical, even with the tempestuousness of the weather increasing exponentially. 

They must be a decent distance from the cabin when Rey suddenly can’t see a foot in front of her face.

She stops Ben in their tracks and asks if they’re close. His eyes grow dark, almost hard around the edges. Rey sucks in a bracing breath, she’s only ever seen the animalistic flash in his eyes once previously when he’d lost control. Before she can say anything else, he sweeps her off her feet into a bridal carry. Her arms instinctively clasp around his neck as he continues walking. A few meters away, Ben places her on her feet and moves to a wall of white. Swiping away a layer of snow, Rey spies Ben’s handiwork engraved on a massive boulder.

Using his shoulder and grunting with effort, he pushes the rock aside to reveal a mawing cave. A cavern hidden in plain sight. 

He ducks inside, like he has something more important to do. What could he have possibly been doing out here completely alone that requires all of his attention? She slips inside, curious to find out, but soon realizes it’s pitch black. She shivers now that Ben is no longer beside her to keep her warm. Echoing off the walls of rock that surround them, she can hear him maneuvering throughout the cave completely uninhibited by the darkness. 

“Ben? Where are you? I can’t see you,” she calls out blindly. 

Stones clicking together are the only prelude to a shower of sparks that light a fire in the back of the cave. With the flames reaching higher, Rey’s eyes finally begin to adjust. He is bent perilously over the fire, so intent on stoking the logs into a small inferno to provide light and heat. 

“Ben? Um, I don’t think we’ll be able to make it back in this storm.”

He doesn’t look up, still seemingly obsessed with the task at hand. She isn’t sure what to think. She shuffles closer to him, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder and get his attention. Before she can make contact, his head snaps up. His expression is so fierce, so foreign, so penetrating. 

She swallows the lump in her throat and crouches onto her knees beside him. “Thank you, for the fire. Are, are you okay?”

He shifts quickly away and lumbers on all fours to another corner. His movements are almost inhuman and a low series of whines punctuate the silence surrounding them. He moves like a beast, gathering something in one arm to swing back around and crawl towards her again. The sight, the sounds he’s emitting, have her eyes widening with epiphany. He-he was th-the—

Before she can give voice to the thought, he offers her a small hoard of dried berries wrapped carefully in a scarf. Her scarf, the one he scent marked. 

She’s stunned. He watches her closely, gauging her reaction. Despite the awareness, the implication that he’s somehow been mistakenly cast as the cryptid roaming the forest... Despite the absurdity of the situation… The gesture is beyond sweet and her heart squeezes in her chest. 

“These are for me?” she asks. He pushes the bindle closer to her in response. “Would you like to share?”

He growls and she isn’t sure what she’s done wrong. He leaps away from her and viciously pulls at his hair. Batting his hands against his skull, she tries to console him from the distance he put between them.

“What is it? B-Ben, please, you’re scaring me?” 

He howls like he’s in pain and slams a fist into the rock beside him. The stone cracks leaving a crater behind. Holy shit. What had Poe said? She’s racking her brain, trying to determine how to calm him.

Throwing caution to the wind, she tries again, “Uh, K-Kylo?”

He peeks up at her through his fingers, his chest heaving but his eyes telling her that she has all of his attention.

“Kylo, thank you, for everything,” she continues hoping to placate him. “You’ve done so well… the food, the fire. You take very good care of me.”

He takes a shuddering breath, his eyes closing tightly. Rey scoots closer to him, careful not to startle or offend him again. His head is turning from side to side, almost like he’s trying to get himself back under control. She calls to him again, hand extended to hover over his knee. The animalistic grunts transform into a stilted string of words.

“P-please, Rey. No. Rey, go.”

Taking the final plunge, she moves completely into his space with her hand gripping his knee. “I’m staying. I’m right here, where I belong.”

Their eyes meet again, this time his watery gaze is more focused, “I-I don’t know what this is, who I am. It’s not safe.”

Rey releases a heavy breath, “Am I talking to Ben or Kylo?”

His deep chuckle has her insides squirming, “I don’t know.”

Disassociation, Finn told her about it. Maybe the trauma caused his personality to split, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But he’d experienced this well before his father’s death. Possibly even before the cleansing ritual conducted by his uncle. And a change in personality doesn’t account for his inhuman strength as exhibited by the crater she witnessed him leave behind in the cave wall. 

“We have to stay here—” At Rey’s words he shoots her a questioning glare, but she continues appealing to him, saying, “—at least until the storm breaks.” He is not happy with the idea, but she ignores his hesitance and calmly orders, “Show me where you sleep.”

His face lights up; she isn’t sure what her question means to him but she still tells him that she trusts him. That she’s here for him. That he doesn’t scare her and that they’ll make it through this, together.

Tugging her by the wrist, he pulls her to a makeshift pile of soft pine needles encased in a number of blankets. He’s built a nest of sorts. Something ritualistic that reminds her of the offering he’d left for her outside the cabin. Beside the nest is a store of foodstuffs and large containers of potable water. He has been preparing for something. She tells him it’s beautiful, that it’s the perfect place for them to rest. 

He excitedly lifts her on top of the nest and begins combing his fingers through her hair. She lets him, contentment washing over her. With dexterous fingers he twines her hair into a loose braid. The unrestrained smile that spreads across his face shows off his slightly crooked teeth and it is so genuine and endearing, she can’t help herself when she reaches for him. She pulls him close, delicately drawing her own fingers through his hair and leaving behind a messy braid of her own.

“Rey…” It’s like a prayer hanging heavily between them with promise, and it draws her ever closer.

Her eyes slide shut when she demands, “I’m going to kiss you now and you’re going to kiss me back.” Their first kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My Contacts**   
>  [Email ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)
> 
> **My Other Fics**
> 
> [Anti-Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727042/chapters/73112892) [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?
> 
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?
> 
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?
> 
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.
> 
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	3. Part III

**Part III**

Day 4 (continued)

She’s so close, the heat of his breath passing tantalizing over her lips. Just as they should have made contact, he jerks back slightly. She growls in anger, hands darting up to hold his face. He stills completely, holding his breath now. She licks her lips, leaning in again. 

“I want this, I want you. All of you,” she whispers, fingers curling in the hair behind his ears and tugging. 

He acquiesces, and when her lips finally touch the pillowy softness of his mouth, she hums in delight. He seems to relax into the kiss, leaning down and into her hold. 

Good, she has him exactly where she wants him. Her hunger for him grows even stronger as she slants her mouth across his, deepening the kiss. Running her tongue over the seam of his lips, he shudders at her boldness but doesn’t deny her want. He opens his mouth to her, welcoming her. She can’t resist the moan that escapes her unbidden, so thrilled to finally be kissing him. She swallows his own responding whimper and drags her hands down over his throat to his muscled chest. Fuck, she has to get these layers off him soon or she’s liable to implode.

The sound of the zipper is so loud in the quiet of the cave, it startles him. He pulls away, eyes wide and searching. She growls at him again, isn’t sure of her own behavior beyond the fire he’s awoken in her. Something feral and ancient. Something alive, clawing to get out and  _ take _ . She wants to take  _ him _ .

“No coat.” Her voice suddenly sounds harsher than intended but the command prompts him into action. “No clothes.”

He gracelessly rushes to heed the warning in her tone. He’s all awkward limbs and fumbling fingers. Feeling more than impatient, she stills his hands with her own. 

“Get up,” she instructs. He looks almost crestfallen but listens to her without question, moving to stand next to the nest. Their nest. Silly boy, she thinks to herself. “Now, slower.”

She kneels in front of him, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes. He gulps convulsively but doesn’t let another moment pass before he’s slipping the coat over his broad shoulders and down thick arms encased in a knitted sweater. 

“That goes, too,” she says smirking up at him and licking her lips.

He wipes his palms on his jeans before grasping the end of the sweater, but she tells him again that she wants him to take it slowly. He listens so well and does exactly as she asks. The fabric lifts, exposing a tempting trail of hair leading from his pants to his belly button. Her mouth fills with saliva and wetness pools between her legs. It’s been so long; she’s wanted this for so long. She isn’t sure she’s ever been this wet in her life. 

The muscles beneath his skin ripple and call for her touch. Biting her lower lip to avoid the temptation to jump him right then, instead her hands travel up the length of his legs. He drops the sweater nearby and she smiles at him. Tells him how perfect he is, what a sweet boy he’s being. He preens under her attention and sighs when her hands graze the substantial bulge in his pants before working the fly open and pushing the fabric down his hips. 

He isn’t wearing underwear. Her mouth waters uncontrollable at the sight of his straining cock. 

“Very good boy,” she mutters to herself. 

She helps him work out of his boots, socks, and pants, the whole time one eye trained on the bobbing member so close to her face. 

He’s already leaking precum when she says, “I’m going to taste you now.”

His fists clench at his sides, knuckles turning white, so she asks, “Any objections? Tell me if you don’t want me to have it. Because as soon as I take what I want, this is going to belong to me. Be all mine.”

He struggles to come up with a response, closing his eyes and his mouth working to say what he needs to, “P-please, Rey. I’m yours.”

His eyes shoot open when her tongue darts out to lap at the precum. A line of it stretches from the head of his cock to her mouth. The flavor bursts over her tongue, bitter and tangy. She smacks her lips, her drool overflowing now and dripping down her chin. She doesn’t take a moment to feel embarrassment, simply moves forward and slathers his length with her saliva. It’s like her body knows what to do, like an animalistic compulsion. She takes the head into her mouth, sucking gently before pulling back with a pop. 

She looks up at him again; his jaw is tensed shut with teeth grinding together, and his eyes are closed. That won’t do, she thinks. 

“Look at me, and when you cum I want you to watch as it fills my throat.” His eyes flash open, something bestial passing behind them. “Is that something you want?” she teases gripping the base of his erection and laying kisses along his shaft.

He nods erratically and groans in approval as she takes him back into the heat of her mouth. It’s a stretch, the further she takes him in. She’s thankful for the overabundance of saliva that makes the penetration so much smoother. Pushing him past her limits is easier than she anticipated, like they were made for this. Moving her head back and forth over him more fluidly, she digs her nails into his buttocks and thrusts his hips forward further into her rapacious mouth. 

A choking sound and she looks up to see that it’s him, sputtering with eyes rolling back in his head. His thighs are trembling, his hands bracing on her shoulders. He can hardly hold himself upright. She’s proud of him for being so obedient, for giving her this. With vigor, she closes her eyes and focuses on drawing that salty spend from his generous cock. His breathing grows more irregular and she knows he’s close.

She suddenly wants to prolong this, wants to take even more from him. Push him past his own limits. One of her hands travels to the balls dangling so heavily between his legs. Rubbing them with care, she feels them drawing up. Just as his breath hitches, she grasps his hefty sac and pulls down. He’s incoherent, knees buckling. Finally, a hand threads in her hair and pulls, impaling her even though her hold on his balls inhibits the release of his entire load. 

Instinctively, his hips fuck into her, despite his orgasm being repressed. 

She pops off him and catches him in her arms when he falls forward. They tumble into the nest, her fully clothed and him breathing in deep panting inhalations. He rubs his face in her neck, licking and sucking marks into the flesh. His teeth scrape along the pulsing vein in her throat and she wishes he would just  _ bite _ . Rolling them so she’s on top, she stares down at him. His cock is trapped beneath her; she grinds down on him, forcing a whine from deep in his chest.

So sensitive, so responsive, she thinks. 

She unbuttons her own coat, watching him track her movements. Another flash, something primal in his eyes, and he’s lifting himself onto one elbow while assisting her in disrobing. When her breasts are bared to his gaze, he pushes up even closer. He won’t let her escape as his lips close around a puckered nipple. An arm traps her against him as he flips them. She is buried in the supple fabric of the nest as he worships her breasts. They’ve never been large or beautiful in her eyes, but he feasts on them with a hungry adoration.

Still clothed from the waist down, she needs to feel friction. She’s so empty and she wants him so badly. As if reading her mind, he inserts a meaty thigh between her legs and drives it into her cunt. The angle catches the hood of her clit on every upward stroke and her mind blanks. She’s going to come from this alone—him paying covetous attention to her breasts and her shoved against his thigh, riding it with abandon. 

She feels the heat rising in her chest. The tips of her toes tingle and curl as the waves crash violently inside her. She’s drowning in the sensation, helpless to stop it. Her hands drag over him, running through his hair, slicking the sweat on his shoulder blades, her nails raking down his back. Tossing her head back and forth, she’s crying out and bucking up into him. He doesn’t give her a reprieve, only pushing harder into her and nipping at her tender flesh.

His teeth sink into the flesh of her breast and her vision goes white, the tingling traveling from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, like champagne bubbles rising and bursting on the surface.

It’s earth shattering, reality shifting. It’s everything and not enough.

When she opens her eyes, unsure when they had even closed, he fills her vision.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, face contorted in worry.

She can’t help but giggle and try to hug him close. He won’t budge, suspended over her, so she just rubs her nose against his jaw and snuffles into his hair. He smells even more delicious now, she drags her tongue over the tendon protruding from his throat and he groans. She does it again, then sucks at the spot. She barely registers when her teeth begin to latch onto the flesh. Her actions have him grasping at her arms and removing her bodily from him. 

She growls at him in frustration, “Stop.”

He surrenders immediately, shoulders going slack and head bowed in shame. What was the problem? She looks down at herself, now propped up on her hands. Love bites streak across her chest and the clear indentation of a bite mark outlined in red decorates her left breast. He hadn’t hurt her. In fact, she feels an irrational pride seeing the marks he left behind. Looking back at him, curled into himself outside their nest, she debates what to do next. 

Her cunt clenches again, not completely sated despite her orgasm.

Seeing past him, she eyes the hoard of food. Okay, she can work with this. Seemingly neglecting his pouting, she finishes undressing. She can feel the heat of his eyes on her, though hidden behind the curtain of his hair. Her hands reach up to feel through her own mussed braid. That won’t do. She heaves a pronounced sigh and laments about how she’s very thirsty, hungry even. Her lackadaisical dramatics spur him into action.

He works diligently to present her with a bottle of water before carefully placing her scarf of berries next to her. Throughout the entire process, his erection hardly flags. That’s a good sign. She stretches her arms overhead, arching her back and presenting her breasts in his direction. Another over the top sigh and she mentions how her lovely braid has come undone. His hands reach for her unconsciously, but he still hasn’t reentered their nest.

“I would prefer you be up here with me so I can enjoy your gifts while you work.”

He’s overly cautious crawling onto the luxurious nest he made just for them and sneaking glances at her as she sips on the water and consumes a berry or two—they taste even more decadent now than they did before. He positions himself behind her and combs his fingers in her hair, detangling the knots, then deftly braids it again. It feels even more intricate than before when she reaches up to inspect his hard work. 

She looks at him over her shoulder and smiles, sending him a wink. An adorable blush spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

She turns to him and hands him the water. She has to tell him to take a drink before he will. As he does what he’s told, she adds two more inelegant braids to his gorgeous mane of thick hair. He stares at her wonderstruck.

“Now I want you to take me. In any way you’d like. I’m as much yours as you are mine.”

When she says this, she fully expects him to be shy. She expects him to lie her down and crawl between her legs. Penetrate her slowly with that impressive cock. Take his time, capitalize on the romance, allow her to acclimate. 

She’s shocked by what he does instead.

His eyes flash again and with a speed she didn’t think a mere human to be capable of, he grabs her ankles and upends her. She shrieks in astonishment and delight. This could be better than she thought. She’s surprised again when the grip on her ankles goes to her knees, instead lifting them up over his shoulders and raising her hips so high she’s entirely inverted. He has his face so close to her cunt and she can feel herself contracting in desire. He sees it too and licks his lips. 

She barely has time to understand what he intends to do when his face buries summarily between her thighs, his tongue working relentlessly through her folds and delving so deeply inside her. She cries out, it’s so much. If she’d believed she was a mess before, the wetness between her legs seems to triple with his unforgiving ministrations. His hands move to support her ass, so large that his fingers span around and over her hips. He is dragging her into his face, smothering himself, and she sees nothing wrong with fucking up into his questing tongue. 

Obscene sounds fill the cave, reverberating into a harmonious melody that incites her passion to an even higher level. She feels lightheaded, arms flung back over her head as her hands clutch at the fabric. He’s greedily consuming her, snarling every now and again when she tries to wriggle out of his grasp. It’s almost too much, the way he’s devouring her completely. Her ankles cross behind him, her orgasm on the edge. She feels her wetness slipping between them over her ass to splash down below. How can she possibly be this aroused?

As soon as the thought enters her mind, it’s dashed away when his nose circles her clit, wrenching her orgasm from her. 

He doesn’t stop, he drinks deeply from her and savors what she gives him. Her body and mind rioting at the overstimulation, she ends up kicking him towards her with her heels. He finally begins to relent and her orgasm fades little by little. She’s twitching when he removes her jelly-filled legs from around him. Her head spins. She can barely catch her breath. Flinging an arm over her eyes, she attempts to take measured breaths to steady her breathing. That’s when she feels his hand gathering her cum.

She peers up at him from under her forearm and watches as he uses the lubrication on his hand to stroke his cock. She wants that. She should be doing that. Why can’t she move? 

“Stop.” He halts immediately at her order, looking guilty. “That’s for me, and when you come, you’ll do it inside me.”

He looks nervous at her words, but she knows what she wants. What she’s always wanted. She had gotten the birth control implant soon after they first met, something inside telling her she would need it someday. If she has her way, that day will be today and every day after.

She scrutinizes his turgid length, so pretty while drenched in her spend. The tip is an angry red and weeping profusely. Hell, if she didn’t know better, she would think he’s already lazily cumming at the sight of her naked sex on display before him. Feeling revitalized by the thought of making him come, she pulls herself up. On her knees, she hurriedly gets closer to him. Looking up into his face, she wraps her hand around his shaft. He’s so big, she can’t wait to have him inside her. 

He flinches and falls back on his heels. Oh, no you don’t, she thinks while clambering on top of him. Legs perched on either side, she straddles him and taps his cock rhythmically against her pussy. He’s breathing loudly through his nose, lips pursed, and brow furrowed. She sees the longing in his eyes, but she asks him what he wants all the same. His mouth opens and closes, but he can’t find the words. Instead, he looks down between them then back at her. 

His eyes beg her, but she’s insistent he answers her.

“You, I-I just want you,” he finally breathes out.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders to gain leverage while her other hand positions his cock, she never breaks eye contact. The head prods at her entrance and his hands jump to her hips, holding her steady against him. She presses a kiss to his nose as she starts dropping down on him and hisses at the sizable girth breaching and stretching her. That indefinable burn working her body open to him, accompanied by his resounding groan of pleasure. She rises and falls on him incrementally until she can be fully seated, filled beyond capacity.

She doesn’t know what comes over her when she licks a strip up his cheek, but it has his thick arms winding around her and pulling her even closer into him. He undulates his hips up into her and she sighs in gratification. Yes, this is all she’s ever wanted. She tells him so and he blushes again. She laughs at his unwarranted bashfulness and continues to roll her hips, his pubic hair tickling her clit. She feels every twitch of his cock inside her and she’s elated.

Her free hand drops beside them, skimming the edges of her scarf which cradles the berries. She almost blushes at the impulse that rears unsolicited from her reptilian brain. Tentatively, she grasps a berry in her fingers and raises the hand to his lips. He jolts in place, hitting a sweet spot deep inside her that has her gasping. His mouth falls open as he feels her cunt compresses around him, and she takes the opportunity to gently place the berry between his kiss-bruised lips.

His eyes roll back into his head as his lips close over her fingertips; the taste of her, him, and the berry intoxicating. He growls in approval, arms constricting tightly around her and dragging her up and down on his cock. Loving his reaction, she feeds him more berries, this time transferring them from her own mouth to his. Her behavior has him thrusting more wildly, a powerful barrage. By the time he’s pounding up into her with an animalistic grunt punctuating every thrust, she can hardly think straight.

She feels him pulsing inside her, almost like he’s swelling even larger than before. Her wetness pours from between them—she’s never experienced anything like this. His arms move again to lift her and drop her down roughly on his expanding cock. She can now look down and see his girth poking in and out of her lower abdomen with every stroke. Her hand goes to feel the protuberance and when she pushes down, she sees stars.

In the next few moments, the stars implode as her pussy convulses violently. She feels herself rippling around him, pulling his seed from deep inside him. Over an indistinguishable lapse of time, a resonating sound guides her mind from nirvana back into the present. With amazement, she realizes the sound is a ringing howl ripped from his lungs when his own orgasm had overtaken him. She fondly pets his head, scratching his scalp and whirling a stubborn lock of hair around her finger. 

His forehead falls to her sternum as he enjoys her coddling caresses. Her legs are completely boneless but her ligaments scream from holding the pose for too long. She tries to disengage from their position, but his cock is still rooted so deeply inside that it’s an impossible task. He lifts her up, still speared on his shaft, and assists her in stretching her legs out behind him before sitting back on his heels. 

When she’s comfortable again and the sweat begins to cool, she looks up into his eyes. Still dark, still profound, but so open. He looks ready to yield to her every whim, to climb mountains and cross rivers for her, to move worlds to remain as they are now. She agrees with the sentiment wholeheartedly and proceeds to tell him as much while showering his face in numerous kisses. 

When their eyes next meet, his gaze is watery as he attempts to declare, “I-I… I’m a monster… I’m being torn apart and I just want — ”

She shushes him, somehow understanding completely what goes unsaid. 

He hides his face in her neck, his cock finally softening enough to escape her entrance. Rey feels a gush of liquid heat spill from inside her. They’re both stunned by the amount. He has the good sense to blush hotly while Rey laughs off the awkward moment. He stumbles from the nest, looking for something to help clean the mess. He starts ransacking a nearby assortment of clothing. 

So strange that he would have felt the need to gather all these things, as if he inherently knew they would end up here.

As if fulfilling a destiny, their destiny.

She shakes the thought clear and sprawls across the nest to help him in his search. What she is able to pull from the pile is a pair of soiled panties, stiffened in places with an excessive amount of semen.

He turns to find her inspecting them between pinched fingers with a raised eyebrow. In embarrassment, he launches himself at her, wrestling them from her grasp and tossing them far across the carven.

“Really?” she asks with humor coloring her voice.

He stutters out, “It-it’s not what it looks like!”

She giggles, so carefree that it’s infectious and soon he’s laughing too.

The moment calms and he brushes away the stray hairs that have fallen into her face. His lips go taunt, brooding again. She can’t have that, not when they’re finally together. 

“What is it? Ready to go again?”

He’s alarmed by her question, “No, I mean, I-I wouldn’t be opposed…”

Rey smirks knowingly and turns away from him to crawl sensuously back onto the tousled nest. “Doubt you’re up for it,” she goads him.

His eyes go hard. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

Narrowing her own eyes, she crooks a finger at him. “Try it.”

He wastes no time in pouncing on her. Her upper body is pushed down into the lush padding as he cages her hands behind her lower back in one massive palm. She turns her head to breathe more easily. His other hand seeks the heat between her legs and he gasps, marveling at her wetness. She’s ready for him, wanting him inside her again, needing to feel the fullness, the completion. She moans out her longing, tells him how much she craves him.

In one swift thrust, he skewers her, the air whooshing from her lungs at the invasion. This time, his assault is relentless as he pounds into her brutally from behind. He growls through clenched teeth, his pace never abating. His free hand gropes at her breasts, twisting her nipples before advancing lower. He viciously pinches her clit, eliciting a cry of pleasured pain. Oh fuck, her orgasm is approaching like a freight train. 

She’s unable to avoid the scream that tears from her throat when the world collapses around her. 

The spasming of her cunt around him doesn’t phase him in the least. He rides her through it into the next. Shit, it’s happening again. His thrusts are growing much shorter and more shallow with the impressive inflation of his cock inside her. With the increase of pressure in her lower body, he mercilessly forces a firm hand down on her lower abdomen. And with one final crescendo, he falls over the peak with her. 

Unpinning her from the nest, he wraps his arms around her middle and falls to the side. His cock is trapped inside her again, but she couldn’t be more happy with the fact. He spoons her so sweetly, breathing her presence in and quietly lulling her to sleep with the gentle cadence of his mellow voice reciting tender words of devotion. How everything will change and stay the same. How they’ll stay together, as if drawn together by a force greater than themselves. 

She falls into sleep and dreams.

Day 5: Christmas Day

The day starts like never before, the dying embers of the fire supplementing the sunlight filtering through the entrance of the cave. Rey hardly has the motivation to open her eyes, but a soft kiss to the back of her neck and a strong muscled arm pulling her closer to the radiating warmth behind her beckons her awake. She sighs in pleasure, squirming back into her new lover’s embrace and feeling his hardened cock nestle securely between her thighs. She’s sore but she wants to feel him come undone again.

She moves a hand to the apex of her thighs, brushing her fingers over her clit. His own hand snakes up her body to cup her a small breast, pulling and pinching at the nipple intermittently as he begins to glide back and forth between her legs. It’s a much less frantic grind than last night. His lips trail over her shoulder and neck, nipping at her ear and nuzzling in her hair before starting the process all over again. She realigns her hands so that one plays with her pussy, teasing his cock as it appears and disappears, while the other tangles in his hair behind her.

Soon enough, his hand is clutching at her breasts, his pants sounding loudly in her ears, his teeth plunging into the flesh where her shoulder meets her neck. His orgasm comes soon after, spilling over her thighs and onto the fabric of their nest. He quickly swats her hand away from her weeping cunt to replace it with his own skilled fingers. He pinches lightly, twirling the bud of flesh until she reaches her peak with his softening cock still securely clamped between her legs.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispers out, turning her head to look him in the eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Rey,” he echoes back with reverence.

Her eyes darting between his, she asks genuinely wanting an answer, “And who’s wishing me a ‘Merry Christmas’ this morning?”

He doesn’t hesitate in admitting that he doesn’t know. He looks troubled by the thought, but quickly adds, “I think all of me.”

“Perfect, ” she responds with a beaming smile. “Then let’s go home.”

He returns her grin, full teeth and dimples on display. She couldn’t imagine a better gift than this.

**Author's Note:**

> **My Contacts**   
>  [Email ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)
> 
> **My Other Fics**
> 
> [Anti-Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727042/chapters/73112892) [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?
> 
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?
> 
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?
> 
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.
> 
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
